


Prism Cam Easter special

by Miccles



Category: King Of Prism, プリティーリズム | Pretty Rhythm
Genre: (but not really), Easter: the season where candy companies play with the concept of rabbit-based oviposition, Oviposition, Vaguely hinted at one-sided ace/joji I guess, also ooc/flanderized Joji maybe? Who knows hes such an enigma, camboy joji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miccles/pseuds/Miccles
Summary: Long after Joji's unexpected disappearance, Ace finally figures out what he's been doing: porn.(somewhat contains spoilers for King of Prism SSS)





	Prism Cam Easter special

Ace hopped out of the Schwartz Rose baths and grabbed his towel, heading towards the change room.  

"you're going back already?" Kokoro asked.

"Yeah", he replied, "I, um, remembered I had to finish an assignment tonight."

He bid farewell to the Shuffle members, got dressed, and made his way downstairs to the dorms. He slammed the dorm room shut, locked it, and pulled out a laptop as he went under the covers of his bed. After typing a certain URL into the address bar, Ace pressed enter and clicked on the link to the promoted live stream that was about to start.

As the stream finally began, a blue-haired man in a playboy bunny outfit walked into an incredibly plain bedroom and kneeled on the floor. He started to speak.

"Hi, everyone~!!! Today, Joji’s got a suuuuper special Easter show for all of you-joy!"

* * *

It was well over a couple of months after Joji had left Schwartz Rose unannounced. Actually, it might have even more appropriate to say that he disappeared off the face of the Earth.

Maybe it was because of the academy’s ability to cover up scandals or his bad reputation among co-workers, but there was never any press about it, nor did it seem like there any effort to look for him. Even for the people who caught wind of it, they simply didn’t care. The very few fans that did try eventually gave up, moving on to other interests. Joji’s relevance in the media seemed to die out the moment he vanished. It was almost like no one had ever even heard of the man known as Joji Takadanobaba anymore.

Well, with the exception of Ace. _It wasn’t like he cared for him anyway, he just wanted to know how an attention whore like Joji was going to live without the spotlight._  Ace kept telling himself that. He tried everything as he searched online, even going as far to use Joji’s real name. Nothing.

However, one fateful day, he accidentally clicked a pop-up ad and stumbled upon a certain adult website: “prismcams.jp”. Ace didn’t think he was going to get anything out of a site like that, but a look of shock appeared on his face as he read their top account’s description:

“Born to be sexy, loving the sexy, bringing the sexy wherever I go! Super sexy pheromone camboy Joji here <3”

Ace shook his head in utter disbelief about what he had seen. _Is this even real? How does anyone not know of this?_  he thought to himself. By the end of his browsing session, he knew at least two things for sure: Joji was a camboy, and he would be having a show tomorrow night.

* * *

“Wow, we have so many viewers tonight!!!! Pheromone secretion kiss~~! <3” Joji greeted his new viewers as he was in the midst of fingering himself, “Let's see... today’s coord is a simple bunny ensemble! Doesn’t it suit such a sexy star like me~?”

Ace’s brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why no one seemed to recognize Joji as the former Schwartz Rose prism star despite how popular the stream seemed to be. He didn’t even bother to hide anything at all - his stage name, his typical speech, his everything was the same! Was he just that forgettable? Or was he the only one that knew about Joji and searched this far? He wasn’t even able to comment about it in the chat section. Odd.

“Easter is coming up, and what’s Easter without some eggs? That’s why I’ve got a special toy today. Tada! It’s an ovipositor!” Joji exclaimed, picking up a blue/black tentacle-like dildo and sucking on it. “I can fill this up with these colorful gelatin eggs and it’ll lay them in me.”

Ace watched as Joji lubed up the toy and inserted several chicken egg-like eggs into a hole at the base.

Having already prepped himself since the beginning of his recording, Joji quickly went to inserting the ovipositor into him. He placed the toy on the ground and slowly lowered himself down onto it, trying to hold back his voice as the toy entered him all the way down to the hilt. He moved slowly at first, letting out a few deep groans that reminded Ace of how deep his voice was - a voice he hadn’t heard in so long.

After a few minutes, Joji started to move faster, and the stimulation turned his slow moans into whimpers as he feverishly bounced up and down on the large, thick, toy. The ovipositor had many ridges and bulges produced by the eggs within, which only made the experience more pleasurable. Joji let out a sharper, higher-pitched moan every once in a while, signalling that one of the eggs had managed to be squeezed out of the toy and “laid” in him.

By this time, Joji had been impregnated with a few eggs and was pretty much at the point of climax. Throwing his head back, Joji twitched and almost stumbled as he arrived at his first prostate orgasm of the night. Precum dribbled all over and his face of ecstasy burned into Ace’s mind.

 _"I’ve never seen him like this before,”_ Ace murmured to himself. He was surprised at how much Joji was enjoying this, and as much as he hated to admit it, he couldn’t help but enjoy watching.

After struggling to regain balance, Joji finally managed to do so and let out a sigh a relief. Switching to a more comfortable position and resting his back against the bed, Joji continued to thrust the toy in and out of his body. As he squeezed it to force the last few eggs out, he orgasmed again. The former prism star looked to be in utter joy, laying back for a few seconds just to take in the feeling of the eggs in him

“Haaaahhhhh~, they’re all inside of me~. Well, I guess I gotta lay them before they all melt. Joji’s gonna do his best-joy!”,

Joji then tried to get up, turn around, and position himself on all fours, which proved to be difficult. The way the eggs knocked around his lower half was enough stimulation to make him weak in the knees. Eventually, he managed to succeed and moved his ass closer towards the camera, allowing for a better view.

With slow and deep breaths, he began to start pushing out the eggs. While it seemed very difficult to push out, after struggling for a few seconds, the first egg slowly appeared. After a mild squelching sound, the egg plopped onto the sheet covered floor below, followed by a quick moan from Joji.

The same thing occurred with the following eggs. One by one, he slowly pushed out the eggs and they would drop onto the floor, sometimes bumping into the others. Every time an egg came, Joji let out a low but soft and sweet moan which got even breathier as started stroking his dick so he could finally cum.

Ace found the mess a little gross and felt conflicted as he tried but failed to look away each time.

After several minutes, the last egg was pushed out of Joji, followed by some of the melted gelatin and remnants of lube, both of which dribbled down his quivering legs.

By the end of the session, Joji had managed to lay seven eggs before they had melted. Not yet done, he continued to pleasure himself until he finally climaxed, spilling his cum onto the softening gelatin eggs below.

Joji, all sweaty and panting, turned around to the camera and tried to give his audience a big smile despite how exhausted he was.

“...T-that’s all for today...joy… see you next week~...Bye bye!” He said softly in his genuine deep voice as he carefully reached for his computer to turn off the stream.

* * *

Ace laid down on his bed to really reflect on what he had seen. “Is this a dream?” Ace muttered to himself. “Is that why no one has said anything about it?”. He had finally achieved his goal of figuring out Joji’s whereabouts. _What should he do now? Tell the world? Or at least the guys from YMT29? How would people react?_ An endless barrage of questions danced around his head as he thought about Joji and what he was doing. His face and body felt hot.

The ‘lights out’ period was soon approaching. Deciding that this was something he could think about the next day, Ace turned off his laptop and went straight to sleep...or at least tried to.

* * *

That night, while lounging in the control room, Jin received an email notification on one of his computers.

“What is this link? ‘Prismcams’?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you expected more egg laying action
> 
> Fun trivia time:  
> \- the ovipositor is blue/black bc Schwartz Rose colours (Idk what colour Jin's dick is so I went with this)  
> \- I've seen porn like this it's actually not that great  
> \- Joji cute


End file.
